


Raw

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 17th.Prompt word - raw.





	Raw

"Are you feeling any better, honey" Kurt asked out loud. The only answer he got was the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

He felt bad for Blaine, he hates when his husband was sick, but this time it was Blaine's fault and only his.

"I told you you'd get sick" he said, coming into bathroom with fresh towels and clothes for Blaine.

"I'm fine" Blaine mumbled into the toilet.

"Yeah, I see that" Kurt said, sitting next to him on the floor and putting a blanket over his shoulders. "You're worse than a toddler. Eating a whole bowl of raw cookie dough? Seriously? What are you, five?"

"It was so good" he replied, before groaning painfully and hugging the toilet tightly.

"Just stay here and I'll see if we have enough things to make new cookies. Okay?"

Instead of answering, Blaine just threw up again.


End file.
